Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $131.8\%$
$131.8$ percent = $131.8$ per cent = $131.8$ per hundred $131.8\% = \dfrac{131.8}{100}$ $\hphantom{131.8\%} = 1.318$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.